DEMAM INDIA
by Mitsuki HimeChan
Summary: Demam India kini tengah melanda kota Konoha membuat sebagian kaum hawa tergila-gila hingga tugas akhir semester dijadikan ajang untuk berjoget India. Poor kaum adam.


DEMAM INDIA

Pair . SasufemNaru

Genre . Friendsip . Romance

Rate . T semi M (jaga-jaga)

Summary . Demam India kini tengah melanda kota Konoha membuat sebagian kaum hawa tergila-gila hingga tugas akhir semester dijadikan ajang untuk berjoget India. Poor kaum adam.

Happy Reading minna

 **Konoha Art School** adalah sebuah sekolah dimana tempat para anak-anak yang memiliki kemampuan kreatifitas dibidang seni untuk berekspresi didepan orang banyak.

Di sekolah ini banyak sekali kelas sesuai dengan kemampuan siswa dan kelas musik adalah kelas yang paling terkenal disekolah ini karena paras mereka yang begitu menawan baik laki-laki dan perempuan. Kelas musik dibagi tiga, A, B, dan C.

Kelas A adalah kelas unggulan dengan jumlah siswa dua puluh orang yang terdiri dari sepuluh pria dan sepuluh perempuan sedangkan kelas yang lain berjumlah tiga puluh orang.

Sejak masuknya film India ke pertelevisian Konoha beberapa bulan yang lalu membuat banyak kaum hawa tergila-gila terutama kepada aktor prianya yang tampan rupawan (menurut mereka tapi tidak dengan kaum adam) dan pria kelas A terkena imbasnya. Poor kaum adam kelas A.

"Tugas akhir kita adalah bernyanyi sambil menari satu kelas kan, nah bagaimana kalau lagu India saja?!" seru Naruto heboh memberi saran, semua teman-teman perempuannya setuju tapi tidak dengan para lelaki.

"TIDAK!" seru mereka menolak.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal lalu dia pun mendekati Sasuke dan memasang wajah imut dengan mata bebinar, kalau Sasuke berhasil dia taklukan maka semua lelaki dikelas ini akan setuju.

"Tidak!" ujar Sasuke tajam. Semua kaum hawa terus memberi Naruto semangat dari kejauhan.

"Sasuke-kun~" suara Naruto mulai terdengar mendayu-dayu. Sasuke menghela napas melihat tingakah Naruto saat ini, oh andai saja Naruto seperti ini setiap hari pasti dia akan menurut.

Tapi oh ayolah kalau dance ala Korea, oke semua akan setuju tapi ini India! Cukup dirumah saja Mikoto yang hampir menuntut Ambika karena membuat Meethi terpenjara apalagi Itachi yang menangis menonton Anandhi dan mengutuk nenek Jakdis. Sasuke menepuk jidatnya pelan mengingat orang-orang dirumahnya.

"Tidak Naruto." ujar Sasuke pelan dan beranjak pergi bersama teman-temannnya.

"Ladies!" seru Naruto setelah para kaum adam pergi.

"Haaaaissh susah sekali ya membujuk mereka." ujar Sakura prustasi.

"Hei Naruto kau harus melakukan sesuatu agar Sasuke setuju!" seru Rin.

"Benar Naruto! Dan sisanya biarkan kami!" seru Hinata penuh percaya diri. Naruto menopang dagunya dan memasang wajah berpikir, sementara itu teman-temannya terus berbicara tentang cara agar para pria mereka setuju.

"Kalau Sasuke setuju yang lain tak bisa berkutik." ujar Tenten.

"Kau benar Tenten dan saat ini hanya Naruto yang bisa meluluhkan hati pangeran es itu!" timpal Shion sambil menjentikan jarinya.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk merayu Sasuke biar dia setuju tapi kalian harus bantu aku dong! Jangan aku sendiri." ujar Naruto.

"Tenang saja Naruto!" seru Sakura percaya diri.

"Baiklah aku akan merayu Sasuke. Sakura kau urus Gaara. Hinata kau Kiba. Ino kau Sai. Tenten kau Neji. Temari kau Shikamaru. Sara kau Kankuro. Shion kau Sasori. Rin kau Obito. Konan kau Yahiko."

"Okey!" seru mereka semua dan misi merayu pasangan pun dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sakura merayu Gaara]**

"Hei Sakura." ucap Gaara pelan karena sejak tadi Sakura menarik tangannya dan membawanya entah kemana lalu mereka berhenti digedung sekolah yang sepi.

Sakura mengibaskan rambutnya lalu mengurung Gaara diantara dirinya dan dinding.

"Gaara-kun harus setuju yaaaa~ kau tahu kan dance ala Korea atau yang lain itu sudah biasa jadi kelas kita harus berbeda dengan kelas lain." Sakura berbicara dengan manja lalu jari telunjukanya menyusuri dada Gaara. Gaara meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah saat tubuh Sakura mulai menghipitnya.

"Kalau kamu gak setuju ak–"

"Aku setuju." potong Gaara cepat. Sakura menyeringai lalu mencium bibir kekasihnya singkat. "Bagus sayang." ujar Sakura lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang gugup setengah mati.

 **[Hinata merayu Kiba]**

"Jangan marah Hinata." ujar Kiba dengan puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Kiba-kun gak sayang lagi sama aku." ujar Hinata ngambek lalu berjalan pergi, Kiba menghela napas dan mengejar kemana kekasihnya pergi.

"Hinata!" Kiba menarik lengan Hinata hingga tubuh mungil gadis itu jatuh kedalam pelukan dengan dramatis dan bunga-bunga yang entah dari mana mulai berjatuhan dari atas langit.

"Aku setuju sayang." Kiba menatap kedua ametyst didepannya dengan penuh cinta. "Jangan marah ya." Hinata mengangguk pelan dengan rona merah mulai menjalari pipinya.

"Kejar aku." seru Hinata dan menarik diri sebelum Kiba menciumnya.

"Oh Hinata sayang tunggu~" dan jadilah mereka main kejar-kejaran dibawa pohon yang berguguran bunga.

"Dasar anak muda." gerutu Kakashi yang menabur bunga dari atas pohon.

[Skip time]

Naruto menghela napas melihat isi grup WA yang dipenuhi oleh chat teman-temannya yang mengatakan bahwa kekasih mereka sudah setuju kecuali dirinya.

 **Sakura : Ayo Naruto gunakan jurus sexy mu! Kita hanya diberi waktu berlatih satu bulan loh!**

 **Hinata : Memang kita tampil ini saya festival sekolah tapi ini juga tugas akhir semester.**

 **Tenten : Akan banyak yang melihat kita jangan sampai kau menari tanpa pasangan!**

"Haaaaaais." Naruto menggeram kesal lalu mengetik pesan untuk membalas pesan teman-temannya.

 **Naruto : Lihat saja besok!**

Setelah membalas chat, Naruto segera menelpon Sasuke dan di angkat dengan cepat.

" _ **Kalau kau meminta aku untuk setuju maka jawabannya tidak!"**_ ujar Sasuke cepat sebelum Naruto berkata.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengatakan kepada semua orang kal–"

" _ **Katakan saja, kau yang malu bukan aku, kalau aku mah malah senang."**_ Sasuke menyeringai dan Naruto menggeram kesal.

"Sasuke-kun~"

" _ **Tidak!"**_

"Sasuke."

" _ **Hn."**_

"Kau harus setuju."

" _ **Tidak."**_

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mu kalau kau setuju." Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya.

" _ **Apapun."**_

"Apapun." Sasuke menyeringai dan dengan begini Naruto jatuh kedalam perangkapnya.

" _ **Aku setuju."**_

"YEEEEESH!" seru Naruto senang, tak tahu Sasuke menjauhkan telinganya dari ponsel sebelum gendang telinganya rusak karena suara toak milik Naruto.

"Aku mencintai mu Sasuke-kun!"

" _ **Aku juga mencintai mu."**_ Sasuke tersenyum tulus.

"Muuuuuuuuach! Besok kita latihan!"

" _ **Hn."**_

"Aku akan kirim liriknya!"

" _ **Hn."**_

"Aku kirim lewat WA"

" _ **Hn."**_

Naruto menutup telponya lalu mulai mengerjakan lagu-lagu yang akan dia mix.

Sasuke menatap layar ponselnya yang berwallpaper foto Naruto dan dirinya yang sedang menikmati musim gugur tahun lalu.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati sebuah bingkai foto yang cukup besar yang ada dikamarnya. Didalam foto tersebut, Naruto sedang memegang buket bunga mawar putih bercampur dengan mawar berwarna merah muda sambil memeluk lengannya, Naruto mengenakan dress berwarna putih selutut dan berlengan panjang sedangkan dirinya mengenakan stelan tuxedo hitam yang cocok dengan dirinya.

"Aku akan menghukum mu karena sudah memaksa ku sayang." Sasuke menyeringai.

 **[Skip time]**

Hari festival adalah hari ini jadi wajar kalau Konoha Art School saat ini sedang sangat sibuk luar biasa bahkan para siswa yang bertugas sebagai panitia dan siswa yang bukan panitia datang sejak pukul lima pagi untuk memeriksa semuanya agar saat festival berlangsung tidak akan ada masalah.

Tepat saat jam tujuh pagi mobil yang membawa para siswi kelas A datang dan para siswa dengan stelan jas sudah berbaris rapi didepan pagar sekolah.

Pintu mobil mini van terbuka dan mereka semua keluar dan semua mata langsung terpesona.

Mereka semua mengenakan pakaian ala tuan putri India dengan selendang yang menghiasi leher jenjang mereka.

Perut indah nan sexy mereka menjadi tontonan menarik, Sasuke yang sadar akan hal itu langsung melepas jas yang dia kenakan dan menutupi perut Naruto yang terbuka.

"Siapa yang menyuruh mu memakai baju kurang bahan seperti ini?!" ujar Sasuke ketus. Naruto terkekeh pelan dan seperti Sasuke yang lain juga ikut menutupi perut kekasih mereka masing-masing.

"Kita akan tampil setengah jam lagi." ujar Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk dan jadilah mereka dikawal oleh pasangan masing-masing.

 **...**

Benar sekali yang dikatakan Naruto, dua kelas musik yang lain dance ala Korea dan sepertinya mereka kali ini akan mendapat nilai plus kalau semua penonton berteriak lebih histeris lagi.

Panggung mereka berada diluar ruangan dan tepat menghadap ke stand-stand siswa.

Kelas A dipanggil dan mereka mulai naik panggung, semua orang yang ingin melihat mereka langsung berhenti dari aktifitas mereka dan jas yang menutupi perut para gadis dibuka.

Semua mata langsung terpesona melihat mereka semua.

 _Aaj Ke Ladke I Tell You Kitne Lallu What To Do_

 _Aaj Ke Ladke I Tell You Kitne Lallu What To Do_

 _Koi Mujhe Poocche How Are You Koi Mujhe Bole How Do You Do_

 _Kabhi Koi Mujhse Na Kahe Oh My Darling I Love You_

 _Oh My Darling I Love You_

 _Oh My Darling I Love You_

 _Aaj Ki Ladki I Tell You Nakhre Waali Sun Le Tu_

 _AaKi Ladki I Tell You Nakhre Waali Sun Le Tu_

 _Na Mein Poocho How Are You Na Main Bolu How Do You Do_

 _Abhi Yahin Main Kehta Hoon Oh My Darling I Love You_

 _oh My Darling I Love You_

 _oh My Darling I Love You_

 _Abhi Yahan Hum Kehte Hai_

 _Oh My Darling I Love You_

 _Oh My Darling I Love You_

 _Come On Everybody Sing With Me_

 _Oh My Darling I Love You_

 _Oh My Darling I Love You_

 _Oh My Darling I Love You_

 _Oh My Darling I Love You_

[Oh My Darling Feat. Sonu Nigam (OST Mujhse Dosti Karoge)]

Setelah penampialan mereka tadi semua orang bertepuk tangan riah bahkan Mikoto dan Kushina tidak berhenti berteriak girang.

"Lagi! Lagi! Lagi!" seru semua penonton heboh. Semua siswa kelas A tersenyum lebar.

"Kami akan menari saja dan yang menyanyi adalah kalian berdua, karena kami tahu kalian lah yang paling ditunggu." ujar Sakura kepada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kau hapal lirik yang aku kirim waktu itu?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk dan bergumam 'Hn' seperti biasa.

Dan lagu kedua mulai dinyanyikan.

Sasuke dan Naruto menari dengan begitu serasi.

 _Arey re arey yeh kya huwa, maine na yeh jana_

 _Arey re arey ban jaye na, kahee koyee afsana_

 _Arey re arey kuchh ho gaya, koyee na pehchana_

 _Arey re arey banta hai toh, ban jaye afsana_

 _Hath mera tham lo sath jab tak ho_

 _Bat kuchh hotee rahe bat jab tak ho_

 _Samne baithe rahe tum, rat jab tak ho_

 _Arey re arey yeh kya huwa, maine na yeh jana_

 _Nam kya hai kya kahe dil ke mausam ko_

 _Aag jaise lag gayee aaj shabnam ko_

 _Aise lagta hai kisine chhu liya hamko_

 _Arey re arey yeh kya huwa maine na yeh jana_

 _Arey re arey ban jaye na kahee koyee afsana_

 _Arey re arey kuchh ho gaya koyee na pehchana_

 _Arey re arey banta hai toh ban jaye afsana_

 _Tum chale jao jara ham sambhal jaye_

 _Dhadkane dil kee sahee nam chal jaye_

 _Wakt ke aage kahee na ham nikal jaye_

 _Arey re arey yeh kya huwa koyee na pehchana_

 _Ham me tum me kuchh toh hai, kuchh nahee hai kya_

 _Aur kuchh ho jaye toh kuchh yakin hai kya_

 _Dekh lo yeh dil jahan tha yeh wahee hai kya_

 _Arey re arey yeh kya huwa maine na yeh jana_

 _Arey re arey ban jaye na kahee koyee afsana_

 _Arey re arey kuchh ho gaya koyee na pehchana_

 _Arey re arey banta hai toh ban jaye afsana_

 _La la la la la..._

[Arey re Arey ost Dil To Pagal Hai]

Setelah mereka bernyanyi semua orang semakin riuh dan bertepuk tangan dan seperti yang Sasuke kira, mereka pasti akan mendapat nilai lebih.

 **...**

Setelah semuanya selesai tepat jam lima sore mereka pulang dan sesuai dengan perjanjian malam ini Naruto harus mengikuti semua keinginan Sasuke dan tentu dengan izin kedua orang tuanya.

Naruto mengeriyit bingung melihat Sasuke mobil menuju sebuah hotel bintang lima yang merupakan saham milik UC Group yang tak lain adalah milik keluarga Uchiha sendiri.

Sasuke membuka pintu untuk Naruto, Naruto keluar dengan tubuh atasnya yang telah ditutupi oleh jas Sasuke.

"Kenapa kita ke sini Sasuke-kun?" tanya Naruto gugup. Sasuke tidak bicara dan langsung saja menarik tangan Naruto menuju lift.

Naruto yang bingung akhirnya memilih diam dan mengikuti kemana Sasuke akan membawanya.

Kedua sapphire Naruto menatap pintu bernomor 1000 tajam apalagi pintu itu mulai terbuka dan Naruto ditarik masuk lalu pintu ditutup oleh Sasuke.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya susah payah saat Sasuke berjalan menuju kerahnya dengan seringai.

Naruto berjalan mundur hingga tubuhnya menambrak dinding.

Sasuke membuka jas Naruto kenakan dan terekspos lah tubuh Naruto, baju atasan Naruto berdada sedikit rendah, lehernya dihiasi kalung emas dan dahinya juga terpasang perhiasan lalu kedua onyx Sasuke melihat sebuah kristal menutupi pusar Naruto.

Sasuke melepasnya lalu berjongkok, dihirupnya aroma disana lalu dikecupnya lama.

"Sasuke-kun~"

Sasuke berdiri dan melepas kemeja putih yang diagunakan dan disaat itulah Naruto mencoba kabur tapi Sasuke dengan cepat menarik lengannya lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur dengan kasar.

"Kau memang senang menggodaku ya Naruto." Naruto menggeser tubuhnya mundur.

"Sa-sa-sasuke-kun ki-kita masih se-sekolah."

"Aku tahu." Sasuke merangkak naik dan memenjarakan Naruto dibawahnya.

"Bu-bukan kah ki–"

"Ssssssst... Ingat kita sudah menikah jadi kau jangan banyak protes dan ku harap kau ingat dengan apa yang kau katakan pada malam itu bahwa kau akan melakukan apapun untukku kalau aku setuju, apapun, apapun sayang."

"Kyaaaaaaa... Sasuke-kun!"

 **Bayangani saja sisahnya ane gak sanggup buat.**

 **End~**


End file.
